Lunchtime Drama
by familymatters
Summary: Something weird happened every time that group was in the Lunchroom. Actually, something weird happened when that group was together weather at lunch, in the class, or just in their club room. It was worse during long missions.
1. Lunchroom Drama

**A/N**: I felt like putting up another one-shot. I started this at around 11 and I had fun writing it. I also recently went to the Sakura Matsuri festival, it was awesome. I really would like to go to comicon if I can but sadly I can't, I have no money, and i have no one to go with

dedicated to **SinJaLOVE, Antlersmoon18, Kiyomi di Vongola, FallenxLinkin, Yume Li, and Belle-kurama-style-bankai** thank you for your support. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Khr in any shape, word, or form. Not even in picture.

* * *

***Slap***

That was all that could be heard throughout the nearly crowded lunchroom. Everyone was silent and stared at two of the people sitting at the round table in the middle of the lunchroom. Some were confused but others were excited as well, this group was well known throughout the school. These people rarely came to the lunchroom but when they did, some kind of drama ALWAYS happened.

At the table sat a boy with warm brown eyes and gravity defying brown hair. He had a very cute face which made him desirable to both genders and a smile that would make those that it was turned on do anything for him. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he is the helper's club* president. Right now Tsuna's eyes were glistening with angry tears. He was the one that initiated the slap and he was standing.

The person on his right was a boy with silver hair and green eyes. He was a hot headed Italian transfer, well he still is hot headed. He is also a genius, the archery club captain, and part of the helper's club. When he is near or talking to Tsuna, he would act like a puppy which confuses a lot of students by his weird change. His name is Gokudera Hayato. Before, he had his feet on the table but Tsuna pushed them off. He also pushed Gokudera off the chair. Gokudera had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Next to Gokudera was a boy with one blue eye and one red eye and blue-ish hair in the shape of a pineapple. He had a creepy laugh and loved to pick fights with the perfect of their school. His name is Rokudo Mukuro and he was the vice-president of the drama club and a helper's club member. At this moment he was holding his left cheek in absolute shock, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes showed confusion.

Next to Mukuro was Chrome Dokuro, his twin and the drama club president while being part of the helper's club. She has the same pineapple hair style only in a lighter shade. She has beautiful violet eyes and wore an eyepatch over her left eye though no one but the group knew why. She was trying not to laugh even though her twin was just slapped. Because her twin was creepy, it was only natural that she was a sadist. On her lap, for now, was Lambo Bovino, the eight year old crybaby of the group. He was also part of the helper's club and had short wavy black hair and bright green eyes. He was confused with the things going on.

Next to her was the school perfect and a surprising member of the helper's club. It always confused the student population when they saw him sitting with the group. He usually didn't like crowding and was mostly found patrolling the town or in his office but when that group was in the lunchroom, he was too. He had narrow cold grey-blue eyes and always carried around his tonfas. He likes to go around calling people herbivores and has a cute yellow canary following him. His name is Hibari Kyoya. Hibari had a smirk on his face, satisfied to see his rival getting hit.

The next person is the boxing club captain and a helper's club member that loves to shout extreme. He has white hair and sparkling grey eyes. It's usually impossible to explain things- even the simple ones- to him. His name is Sasagawa Ryohei. He was actually very confused and uncharacteristically silent.

The final person, sitting between Ryohei and Tsuna, was the baseball star and member of the helper's club. he is usually the calming one with the group and it is rare to catch him without a smile He had short spiky black hair and brown eyes. His name is Yamamoto Takeshi. He still had his regular smile on and he was even laughing.

"How could you Mukuro, I thought what we had was special, I'm breaking up with you" Tsuna stated, then he sat down, acting as if nothing ever happened, and said. " OK I completed my dare, making Mukuro look shocked is funny. Hibari, I dare you to switch school positions with yamamoto for the day."

This group was playing a game of Truth or Dare. OF COURSE it was in the helpers club style meaning only dare.

" I am not letting this smiling herbivore take over the disciplinary committee." Hibari growled out.

"ha ha Kyoya it'll be fun, and it's either that or the box." Yamamoto was talking about a big box in the middle of the table called the 'or else' box or more often called 'The Box of Ultimate Humiliation.' This box was created when Tsuna conned the entire group into making a list of embarrassing things they would love to see done to the person they didn't like. Let's just say that list backfired on them when they least expected it.

Kyoya reached his hand into the box and pulled out a paper. He read it silently and paled all he could think was '_not again._'

On his paper it said "wear a maid uniform with cat ears and tail for the day." Now, Hibari didn't want to wear this but he had to. He could just ignore it but Tsuna grabbed the paper and read it just loud enough for only their table to hear. Hibari wouldn't admit it but he was more afraid of what they would do if he didn't wear the cursed clothing.

The first time he refused and stormed off, during the middle of the day, they caught him unaware, pulled him into an empty classroom, stripped him, dressed him up in the girls uniform of their school, AND hid his clothes so he couldn't change back. This was even more humiliating than him putting the clothes on himself. Even worse, they did his makeup and hair and added extra accessories so he really looked like a girl. Oh goodness, the pictures that were taken that day have been hidden too well. To this day he still isn't sure who out of the group was the one to do those things to him.

Hibari stood up. "I'll be back in 5 minutes" he grumbled and took the package that magically appeared on the middle of the table. Five minutes later he came back wearing the required uniform. The snaps of phones and cameras could be heard only from their table because the other students were to scared of the perfects glare, which didn't affect any of his companions. He knew he couldn't get rid of the pictures because they already sent it to theirs and each others email.

Hibari slumped into the chair. "Gokudera I dare you to not pull out your dynamites for the rest of the day or you will have to wear the kindergarten uniform, complete with the yellow hat."

Gokudera scoffed. "What an easy dare." (_ Later that day Gokudera Hayato was seen wearing a kindergarten uniform and was called a pervert by many. Two hours after the game ended he pulled out his dynamites and blew a hole in the wall because the teacher disrespected 'Tsuna-sama'_)

* * *

* The helpers club, also called vongola, is a club established by Sawada Tsunayoshi. It gathers most of the troublemakers in the school and it is unclear how Tsuna got these dangerous people to join the group is filled with people that are skilled in many areas. This club takes request and helps other clubs. They fill in for missing members, helps clubs gather members, and do many other miscellaneous things, from solving problems to silencing people. This club not only helps the school, but those outside school grounds and those who ask for help outside the country.

_Omake_

_"Chrome I dare you to make the guy over there fall in love with you." Gokudera was pointing to the player of the school who dated many girls at the same time._

_Mukuro almost fainted when his twin shrugged her shoulders and went over to the guy._

_They couldn't hear what she said but soon the guy had hearts in his eyes and looked like he would commit suicide if she only asked it of him._

_Well she wasn't the drama club president for nothing. Maybe that's why she was called the queen of drama. It may be also due to the fact that she IS part of the pranksters group._

* * *

**A/N**: Chrome, what an awesome girl you are. Can you guess who dared Tsuna to slap Mukuro? Thanks for reading R&R.


	2. Classroom Drama

A/N: Those who got it right, yes it was Yamamoto who dared Tsuna. Actually he dared him (whispered in his ear) to shock Mukuro and Tsuna decided to slap him. I forgot to put it but when Chrome got up Lambo went to Tsuna. The chapter before was during the middle of their first year in high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

(Time is before the last chapter, around a week after the helpers club was created, second year of middle school. This shows how Tsuna gained the school's respect.)

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, can't you control your group." Nezu- Sensei sneered "Of course, a group of delinquents can't be controlled by dame-Tsuna." Right now Yamamoto was sleeping, Chrome was shying away from some boys that came too close to her, and Gokudera wasn't even listening to the lesson, he was reading about Uma's.

When they heard that Yamamoto woke up and glared at their teacher, Chrome stopped shying away and turned to their teacher with a deadly aura, and Gokudera was about to get up and blow their teacher up

Tsuna was hearing this from the teacher almost every day. He knew this teacher didn't like the group he created. Tsuna used to be terrible in everything he did but soon he gathered the most popular and strongest kids and made the helpers club. Tsuna knew the teacher wanted to make someone feel bad but he was tired of the teacher always picking on him. Today was the last straw.

"I'm tired of you always telling me to control my group-" Tsuna didn't shout it bit he said it in a deadly voice that made his classmates, sans his group, shiver."- Do you know how hard it is to get even half of them to listen to me? I'll let you see how your class will be like, no how the school will be like if i didn't at least get them to follow some rules."

Tsuna pulled out his phone, an orange one with a blue tuna fish on the back, and texted to his entire group 'free reign* of the school' when he finished he just crossed his legs and put it on the table, waiting for the destruction that will happen.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome pulled out their phones and smiled. Twenty seven seconds later Mukuro walked in the room.

"I'm claiming this classroom." Mukuro walked up to the teachers desk and sat on it. He brought his trident and started twirling it.

Nezu-sensei was cowering in the corner of the room. The entire school knew that Mukuro was one of the most troublesome kids, if someone got in a fight with him they would be tortured everyday until they break. Mukuro also liked to get into fights with the head perfect any chance he could get.

"You damn pineapple head, who said you could claim Tsuna-sama's class." Gokudera shouted, getting out of his seat and pulling out his dynamites.

Mukuro's eye twitched. "Kufufufu~ would you like to say that again Tako-head." Mukuro pointed his trident at Gokudera, taunting him to start a fight.

Gokudera didn't back down from the threat and threw his dynamite at Mukuro who knocked it towards the windows. Half the wall was blown out and some students started to scream. The ones that are screaming are the boys who were bothering Chrome. Oh, they weren't screaming because of the explosion, they screamed because of the illusions shown to them by an angry Chrome. Hey, she only had one chance to torture and prank people outside of missions.

Yamamoto was laughing but pulled out his sword when Mukuro turned to him. They clashed for a while with Gokudera spouting curses, Yamamoto laughing, and taunts from Mukuro being thrown into the chaos.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari came into the class and immediately charged at Mukuro who blocked. The class was huddled in a corner of the chaos with the teacher in tears in another corner he was whimpering, "My class, my class."

Hibari and Mukuro were fighting at top speed, knocking down every chair and table except for six of them. Tsuna was still sitting in his chair with his legs crossed on the table. The windows behind him were the ones that were blown away and he just couldn't be bothered. Kyoko, Hana, Shoichi, Spanner, and Enma are three other people in the helpers club, they didn't want to participate because it was fun just watching.

"Kufufufu~ the little skylark really wants to win this, doesn't he." Mukuro and Hibari were struggling to see who would get the upper hand. They suddenly fell over, or were tripped by a trident shorter that Mukuro's and connected to a girl with one violet eye, blue pineapple shaped hair, and a smirk on her face.

Hibari and Mukuro were shocked but they shouldn't be because they knew most of the group would do anything for that prize.

"Traitor." Mukuro whispered when she tied both him and Hibari with illusionary ropes.

"Don't worry Nii-sama, you'll get over it." she smiled sweetly.

The door bust open and Ryohei walked in with Lambo on his head.

"SORRY I'M LATE, I GOT EXTREMELY LOST." Ryohei set Lambo down and jumped into the fight going on between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Well Yamamoto was just dodging and laughing while Gokudera attacked.

" Can't you just break out of this pineapple herbivore?" Hibari growled.

"Kufufu I forgot about that." Mukuro dispelled the illusion around himself and Hibari broke out, They then resumed fighting. Hibari made tonfa marks in the walls as he attacked Mukuro. Hibari dodged as Mukuro tried to stab him, which led to a hole in the chalk board between the sword so slash and the dent made by a fist.

"I'll bite you to death for making a hole in my schools walls." He charged at Mukuro who let out a creepy laugh as he either blocked or dodged the attacks. The students who were silent now sweat dropped 'your destroying the school too.'

Lambo started crying because no one paid attention to him and started throwing bombs around. Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei got knocked out by the resulting explosion, the others jumped out the way.

Chrome took out Gokudera by hitting him on his pressure points to making him numb.

"I'm done over here." She said and sat back In her seat. Mukuro fought for a few more minutes then he sat in his seat.

"I'm done too." Mukuro and Chrome planned to take everyone out then forfeit the competition as a present. "Kufufu~ Happy birthday skylark."

Hibari didn't feel satisfied with thee fight but he wouldn't give up this chance. He also didn't like people celebrating his birthday but he let that pass. He walked up to Tsuna, who still looked calm.

"I won Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuan chuckled. "Ah~ that you did Kyoya." The students and teacher were shocked at seeing dame- Tsuna call Hibari by his first name and not get bitten to death. "What would you like?"

" The blackmail you at holding against me, I would like to destroy it personally and for you to fix the destruction caused today."

.

Tsuna gave a secretive smile and handed Kyoya some film and pictures he pulled out his bag. "Happy Birthday Kyoya." Kyoya took one look at the pictures and instantly smashed them to pieces in anger, annoyance and embarrassment with a faint blush on his students were wondering what could actually make the feared perfect blush.

Those pictures were actually taken when Kyoya was sleeping. In one they put a wig on him and put red lipstick on him. On another he had white cat ears and they drew whiskers on his face and colored his nose black. The last one was him wearing the club shirt with everyone else in the group surrounding him like they just successfully hunted an animal.

Kyoya wouldn't usually care about this but Tsuna explained to him that it would disturb the peace by the other herbivores thinking Kyoya was weak. Kyoya also would have bitten them to death but that would have taken a long time to get the entire school back under his control.

Kyoya walked over the bodies littered on the floor with an accomplished smirk on his face. He didn't see the others getting up with various degrees of smiles on their face and he didn't even suspect that this was all planned for his birthday. He felt that he finally escaped that club. What a great birthday.

"OK, The reign has ended take a seat or go back to your class." The club members nodded. Mukuro, Ryohei, and Lambo left without a fuss and the rest of them put their seats back in their rightful places and sat quietly.

Da- Sawada Tsunayoshi, I a-apologize for w- what I have said." Nezu sensei stuttered out under the heated gaze of the helpers club members. The other students nodded for thinking that he was Dame before. Tsuna smirked. 'Ah~ what a fun day''

Omake

The next day Kyoya realized the error of his words. He only asked for the blackmail Tsuna had. He didn't realize until later that Nana Sawada also held some of those pictures and that Tsuna sent the pictures to the rest of the club.

When Mukuro showed him a picture while smirking and the other club members showed him pictured more embarrassing than the ones before Kyoya finally realized something.

"I can never escape from them."

* * *

*Free reign for the Helpers club means they don't have to follow the rules Tsuna has set up and whatever they do will not be held against them. They usually end up harming many people, destroying buildings and/or scarring people for life. There was also that one time when that person went missing and they still can't be found. The entire group is held under an absolute code to follow. If they break this code, the many blackmail material held against them will be spread NO EXCEPTIONS. Having free reign is one of the perks of the club because during this time, they can do anything and get away with it. ( Except murder.)Also the person that win's gets any prize they want. The principal and teachers can't do anything about it because they were conned- *ahem* politely asked to sign a contract. Those that didn't want to were dealt with violently- *cough* diplomatically.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this may not be as good, I wanted to write this one for Hibari's birthday. I only had two days and a half. I really did have fun writing this chapter and I dedicate it to my reviewers, favorite- ers... (If that's how you say it.) and followers. Next chapter is the Clubroom Drama. Thank you for reading and for the support. R&R**


	3. Clubroom Drama

**A/N**: All I'm saying for now is I'm planing to go to comicon, I hear it's awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own. At Least I still have my dreams, Right?

( Time is back to the first year of high school. )

Their clubroom was actually in a separate building from the school. It was an old shack beginning but then, their mechanics started adding extra things and now, their clubroom was a club house. They expanded it and now it spread underground and there were two floors above the original room. Right now the underground room was under renovation due to explosions from bombs and dynamites *cough* Hayato and Lambo *cough* so they were using the first floor. The room of the first floor was usually used as a relaxation room but currently, it's being used as a meeting room also.

The school was actually an entire campus that started from preschool up to the university. They had this clubroom since middle school and it took a long time for them to find a clubroom that they could cause destruction in without harming the other students.

Tsuna opened the door to the clubroom and immediately shut it. "I did not start this." The door opened and a hand shot out, dragging him into their clubroom. The hand that grabbed him was connected to the smiling baseball star who had a swallow, named kojirou, on his shoulder and an akita inu, called jirou, by his feet.

Tsuna did, infact, start this. 'This' being the animals that have now taken over their clubroom and the latest addition to those animals.

Mukuro and Chrome were sitting on the blue couch that was in front of a round table with a white owl sitting on the arm of the couch. Chrome named it Mukuro as a joke but the club calls him Mukuowl. lt was weird that the owl had the same eyes as Mukuro and it was silently flapping its wings while observing the others in the room. The table in front of of the couch is their gambling table but now it was being used for meetings.

Ryohei was in the corner with a Kangaroo that was his height. They were both punching the punching bag that was dragged in the room for 'Extreme Character' as Ryohei put it. Ryohei named it Kangaryuu. Though Tsuna still didn't know why he had to be so loud and keep shouting 'EXTREME' every time.

Hayato was sitting on the floor reading a book from the bookshelf with a snow leopard wrapped around him. This one was named Uri. Tsuna really could have sworn that the snow leopard was a small kitten a few seconds ago.

Lambo was sleeping on top of a bull, named gyuudon that was standing next to to the couch Mukuro and Chrome were on and also the bookshelf. It looked like the bull was sleeping too. Gyuudon is the latest addition, and hopefully last, animal that was brought.

The window sill was one where you could put pillows on an lay on it. This is where Hibari was. He was sleeping on the sill with a yellow canary on his head and a porcupine resting on his stomach. Tsuna pulled out his camera and snapped a picture, Kyoya was just so CUTE.

Every person, except Lambo because he was sleeping, in the clubroom heard what he said and they knew he was trying to deny what he started because Tsuna WAS the first one to get an animal. The members of the club remember the first time they saw Tsuna's new pet like it was yesterday even though it was a year ago.

_Takeshi didn't have any baseball practice today so he decided to go relax in the clubroom for the helpers club. Along the way he saw Hayato and Ryohei who also didn't have any club that day. Before he knew it Mukuro and Chrome materialized behind them and Ryohei had Lambo on his shoulders._

_"Haha, everyone's heading to the clubroom today?"_

_"Kufufu~ My dear Chrome just wanted to relax in the clubroom so I came alo- Ow" Mukuro was stopped by Chrome stepping on his foot._

_"Don't use me as a cover Nii-san, you just didn't want to go home yet and wanted to stay in the clubroom for a while." She glared at him for a while then started to giggle at the puppy face he made. This was usual between these two because they loved acting and Chrome usually started it. Mukuro knew he should have kept his sweet sister away from those pranksters that were also apart of the Varia.*_

_"Stupid pineapple head twins." Gokudera mumbled._

_"What did you say?" Both twins said with a dark aura surrounding them. Gokudera shuddered, feeling that scary aura._

_"Calm down, see, were already at the clubhouse." Yamamoto opened the front door and walked down the hall with everyone following._

_"Hn." Hibari was standing outside the door to the relaxation room about to open it when he saw the others conning toward him. He stepped back to let another of the group open the door. He knew that if Tsuna was there alone, something weird MUST be going on in that room._

_The task was left to Gokudera because everyone denied instantly before he could say anything. Gokudera grabbed the handle, gulped in a little bit of fear, and opened the door. His and everyone else's, even Hibari, eyes widened._

_THERE WAS A LION IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM. The lion was orange with a mane that looks like flames, a visor on its head, it was fully grown, and eyeing them. Everyone stood frozen._

_Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened and out stepped Tsuna. He didn't notice them and continued walking with a sandwich in his hands. The lion stood up and everyone unfroze, trying to protect their, sometimes innocent, boss._

_They ran inside the room. Hibari had his tonfa's out, Yamamoto pulled out his sword, Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, Ryohei got in a boxing stance, Lambo got his bombs ready, and the twins held their tridents. They all had a dangerously protective glint in their eyes, all of them ready to fight off the lion._

_That is until Tsuna finally saw them, waved, and then snuggled up to the lion._

_" Tsuna who is that lion?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone else's brain process froze._

_"Oh him-" Tsuna tilted his head cutely. "- this is Natsu. Why?"_

_"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A LION?" Gokudera shouted in shock._

_Tsuna looked confused. "Dino-nii got it for me."_

_"WHY?" He was trying to stop himself from pulling his boss away from the intimidating lion._

_"He got it for me after a mission because I asked. Natsu is the only one of his kind, though the shop we got him from was in some weird alley." They all sweat dropped. They wondered why Tsuna would accept a lion from a shady shop. Why did he even get a lion?_

_"Tsunayoshi, why did you get a lion?" Hibari asked calmly even though he was freaking out inside._

_"Because I wanted a lion so I got one." He huffed, puffing out his cheeks adorably and making everyone blush, except Lambo because he didn't understand the cuteness._

_"I am going to kill that bucking horse when I see him." Hibari growled and everyone agreed with him._

_Mukuro took one step forward, intending to grab Tsuna and run while the rest of the group attack. He stopped moving when the lion got up and growled._

_"Calm down Natsu, their not going to hurt me." Tsuna rubbed the lions sides then head and it started to purr._

_When they saw how well Tsuna could control the lion and the smile on his face, they decided to let him keep it._

That incident made them all wonder how it would be to have a pet. One by one they all got pets that they liked, from the same shady shop.

They really should not have been surprised when Uri and Natsu changed size to look like cubs. Nor when Hibari's porcupine started multiplying. Not even when the animals started to mind speak with them. Ok that did surprise them.

Tsuna sighed. "Natsu~" he walked over to where Gokudera was sitting so he could ask when Natsu was. The little lion usually waited for Tsuna in front the door.

"Gao~" was what he heard before the little lion jumped on him in excitement. Unfortunately, Tsuna was not prepared for the attack and stumbled backwards, accidentally stepping on Uri's tail.

Hell, of course, broke loose.

URI yowled in anger and attacked Gokudera who then threw his dynamites. The dynamite went over to where Ryohei and Kangaryuu were and they punched it with Ryohei's loud shout of EXTREME. Those dynamite then flew over to the area where Mukuro and Chrome were. They ducked and it hit Lambo and exploded. Lambo started crying and gyuudon started running around the room. The resulting explosion and Lambo's crying woke Hibari.

Tsuna sighed. He sat, with Natsu in his lap, and watched as some got bitten to death ( Lambo ) while the others fought back (Mukuro, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome ). He sighed again.

_I really did start this._

* * *

_* Their another group that have been blackmailed into joining. They joined under a set of conditions._

_First: Try not to kill the official members no matter how much you want to._

_Second: you'll get your own room for your group._

_Third: Use your connections any way you want too but for the good of the group._

_Fourth: No torture unless told otherwise._

_Fifth: Your allowed to chose your own mission, just Make sure you inform me (Tsuna) on which one you chose. And i still can send you on missions_

_The leader of the group is Tsuna's cousin, Xanxus. Xanxus is originally from Italy but came because his cousin threatened him. There are two members in the Varia who have created a pranksters group. They are Belphegor and Fran. Chrome worked with them for a while and they are two of her best friends outside of the official helpers group. Her brother believes she stopped doing pranks with them but Occasionally, she still helps them with pranks._

* * *

****

A/N: It's going to be hard for me to update now because of finals but next chapter is an actual mission for the helpers club.


End file.
